


Temporarily Blind

by Black_Widow_in_Training



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mentions of Rape, kiddnapping, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 02:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Widow_in_Training/pseuds/Black_Widow_in_Training
Summary: What happens when Fenix's laptop blows up in her face? She has to go stay with her best-friends girlfriend whom she doesn't get along with while her best-friend is out of town for work. How bad can it be? What happens when she meets 'the sister' is it love at first sight and they have their happy ending or does something tear them apart?





	1. Chapter 1

**This just came to my mind and I hope you like it, I do not own OUAT**

Today was like any normal day Fenix had Wicked Always Wins by The Wicked Witch playing loudly in the back ground as she types away on her laptop. Emma was currently out on a date with her girlfriend Regina Mills before Emma has to go away for work the next day, Regina Mills was someone Fenix didn’t really get along with. Fenix lucky saved her work and put it on a USB when a loud bang was heard then everything went black.

“Is she going to ever see again” Fenix heard a voice ask

“Emma” Fenix said weakly she felt something around her eyes

“Emma I can’t see everything is black” Fenix said panicking and sitting up and reaching out in front of her

“What happened” Fenix said and started hyperventilating

“Fenix you need to calm down” said a male voice

“Calm down, I CAN’T FUCKING SEE AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN” Fenix screamed hysterically

“There is no need for that language dear” Regina huffed

“Really you brought the Evil Queen with you” Fenix muttered

“Well, yes because when I go away tomorrow she will be the one looking after you” Emma said biting her lip Fenix let a groan  

“Really” Fenix huffed

“Why I’m sure I can handle everything on my own” Fenix huffed

“Yes I am sure you can” Regina said with a roll of the eyes

“Don’t roll your eyes at me” Fenix huffed

“How did you know she rolled her eyes?” Emma asked

“Because I know what her majesty is like” Fenix sassed

“True, but will you please try to get along with her for the three weeks I am away” Emma begged

“I can try but there are no promises” Fenix huffed not really in the mood to fight she just wants to go home and curl up into a ball.

“Okay good, now Dr my question, will she ever see again?” Emma asked

“There is a 85% chance she will see again yes” the Dr said

“She will need to wear this bandages for three weeks but in a week and  half I want to check up on her, she will need them changed in the mornings when she wakes up and again at night before she goes to bed” the Dr ordered

“What am I going to do about my laptop?” Fenix asked

“I need to start writing again” Fenix asked

“I am sure you can wait three weeks Fenix” Emma sighed

“Emma you don’t understand!” Fenix huffed

“I need to write, I need to get my 2nd book out there” Fenix said

“I am sure your publisher will understand” Emma frowned

“Emma you don’t understand this is my life we are talking about, what do you expect me to do for three weeks just sit around and twiddle my thumbs!” Fenix said getting frustrated

“No, you will get to meet Henry, Regina’s six year old son and If I remember correctly, Regina’s sister Zelena is coming back to town so I am sure you can hang out with her she is really nice” Emma smiled which caused Fenix to huff

“Look Fenix I know this isn’t want you had in mind for when I go away but things change, and I know you and Regina do not get along but please try, I love her and you are my best friend and I want you to, to get along so badly” Emma pleaded Fenix sighed but didn’t say anything Regina did the same. Nothing else was to be said so Emma helped Fenix to the car and up to their shared apartment and started to pack Fenix’s bags once packed she put them beside the door with her own.

“If you need more stuff just ask Regina I am sure she wouldn’t mind coming around and grabbing some things” Emma said

“I thought I am going tomorrow?” Fenix said confused

“You are I am just letting you know now just in case I forget” Emma said with a shrugged. Fenix pursed her lips but said nothing,

“So what exactly happened?” Fenix asked

“All I remember is my laptop blowing up” Fenix frowned

“Well lucky for us there was no fire, but the neighbours heard the explosion and heard you screaming so they called the Ambulance, and the police and that all came they just said something about the battery malfunctioning” Emma said with a shrug

“Well I am glad I saved my work just in time, I was needing to get a new laptop any way” Fenix sighed

“I don’t like being blind” Fenix pouted

“I hope this is only temporarily” Fenix added

“It will be don’t worry” Emma smiled even though Fenix couldn’t see it

“So have you told her anything?” Fenix asked

“About?” Emma asked confused

“My past…” Fenix said

“No, why would I?” Emma asked confused

“I don’t know” Fenix shrugged

“I just thought since we have basically been in every foster home together you might off told her some of my past as well” Fenix admitted

“I haven’t told her anything apart from that we were in some of the same homes together and that you have saved my life on more than one occasion” Emma said softly

“Okay” Fenix nodded happy with the answer. She wasn’t ready for Regina to know her past and she would rather the brunette never found out,

“So what does Henry and Zelena was it, look like?” Fenix asked

“Well Henry has brunette hair that is a bit lighter then Regina’s and has brown eyes and is 100% adorable, Zelena has red hair and bright blue eyes and she has an English accent” Emma said softly Fenix could tell she cared deeply for both

“Is Zelena nice?” Fenix asked worriedly

“Yes, she is amazing, she is a huge flirt though, she is bisexual but I think you two will get along great, and I think Henry will love you, he loves reading and writing as well” Emma said with a huge grin. Fenix just nodded her head in return. Fenix and Emma sat up until late talking about Zelena and Henry, but there was one thing Emma didn’t tell Fenix about Zelena, she wanted it to be a surprise. She couldn’t wait for her to find out that Regina’s sister Zelena is her favourite singer. The Wicked Witch and to Emma’s delight Fenix has never googled her she said she didn’t need to and shouldn’t have to, she just likes her music she didn’t need to know anything else. Emma smiled because she couldn’t wait for Zelena to meet Fenix, Emma has non-stop thanked Zelena for becoming a famous singer. After helping Fenix to bed Emma lays down and closes her eyes remembering when she first showed Fenix Zelena’s first song

**_Flashback_ **

_“Fenix you have to listen to this singer!” Emma grinned as she played the Wicked Always Wins song and a few more from the singer The Wicked Witch. Fenix fell in love with the singer’s voice right away she found comfort from it after just getting out of the mental hospital for what was hopefully the last time she needed something to keep her mind occupied and that was listening to the singer The Wicked Witch. Emma was pleased that Fenix finally had something to help keep her grounded and keep her busy, and she often heard her best friend sing the Wicked Always Wins song as it was always on repeat at the apartment, even more so when Fenix started writing again. Emma realised who the singer actually was after a few months of dating her current girlfriend Regina Mills and had thanked her as she was in tears, she told them that one story of Fenix and how Zelena has changed her life and Zelena was delighted that she has helped save someone’s life_

**_End of flashback_ **

Emma woke early the next morning and helped Fenix get up and get dressed and made their way over to Regina’s Fenix still was not too pleased about it but she couldn’t do anything about it so Fenix kept her mouth shut and just dealt with it.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. I do not own OUAT**

The first thing Fenix heard when she walked in was Regina

“Emma dear” Regina smiled as she walked towards her girlfriend

“Hey babe, and thanks again for doing this” Emma said with a smile

“It’s okay, really I don’t mind and Zelena will be coming home tomorrow so if I need to do anything I am sure Zelena could help out” Regina said with a shrug

“Right here guys” Fenix said with a wave of her hands she was hoping she didn’t hit anyone okay maybe Regina but she wasn’t going to voice that.

“We know that dear” Regina smirked she did enjoy riling her up Fenix rolled her eyes even if they were sticky taped shut and let out a small huff of annoyance.

“Mummy” a voiced ask and Fenix cocked her head to the side _that must be Henry_ Fenix thought to herself

“Who is that?” Henry asked and Fenix assumed he was pointing at her,

“Henry it is rude to point” Regina hissed

“Sorry” Henry replied

“It’s fine” Fenix replied with a soft smile she wasn’t sure if it was directed at her or not but either way she thought she would reply

“I am Fenix, I live with Emma” Fenix said and was hoping looking at where the boy was

“You’re Fenix” Henry gasped in shock and surprise

“Yeah?” Fenix said her face full of confusion

“Emma talks about you all the time, I never thought I would get to meet you” Henry grinned

“She said you like reading and writing” Henry added

“I sure do kid, I am actually writing my second book” Fenix smiled

“You write books can I read your first one” Henry asked

“I think you are a bit to young to read it, maybe in a few years’ time if your mum lets you” Fenix smiled

“Okay” Henry shrugged

“Can we read books together though?” Henry asked

“Well you will have to do the reading, I can’t really see at the moment” Fenix chuckled a little. How can someone so cute come from the spawn of Satan?

“Oh why can’t you see” Henry asked

“My laptop blew up in my face apparently” Fenix shrugged Regina gave Fenix a look

“She said she doesn’t remember what happened” Emma added in Regina just nodded her head

“Oh no, are you okay” Henry asked with wide eyes

“Yeah I am okay kid” Fenix smiled.

“Okay Henry go back to your book the grownups have to talk” Regina said and Henry pouted but left

“Can I just say something?” Fenix asked

“Of course you don’t need to ask?” Emma said confused

“How did such a cute kid come out of the spawn of Satan?” Fenix asked calmly and causally but with a smirk on her face

“Fenix” Emma whined and Fenix wondered what Regina’s face looked like

“Sorry had to, I will behave from now on” Fenix smirked

“I don’t believe that for a second” Emma muttered

“Such little faith in me Emma” Fenix pouted

“I just know that you two like pushing each other buttons is all” Emma sighed

“Look I have to go, I have a long drive ahead of me I will call you both when I get settled in my hotel okay” Emma said and gave Fenix a quick kiss on the temple

“Please try and get along with her” Fenix heard Emma whispered in her ear Fenix clenched her jaw but nodded her head. Emma than went to Regina and gave her a kiss on the lips while Fenix awkwardly stood there. Fenix heard the door shut and the car leave, it was just her Henry and Regina now and Fenix couldn’t help but feel a little scared she forgot to ask Emma dose Regina know that Fenix sometimes have night terrors and well Fenix wasn’t going to bring it up that would be too embarrassing on her behalf

“I will take you and your stuff to your room” Regina said and Fenix just nodded her head as she grabbed a bag and followed the foot-steps, she nearly fell up the stairs but managed to catch herself. Fenix froze when she could no longer hear the footsteps she didn’t want to run into Regina so she reached out her empty hand to find out where the brunette was when she couldn’t feel anything she moved forward until she touched what was hopefully her shoulder _please tell me it is her shoulder I am touching_ Fenix thought to herself Regina looked at Fenix who was froze and tense

“It’s just my shoulder” was all Regina said and Fenix relaxed only a little, Regina helped Fenix into her room and started to unpack her clothes.

“My sister will be here tomorrow, for a week and then she will be going back to her house” Regina said

“Okay” Fenix said confused

“You might have to share the bed with her” Regina said slowly and Fenix tensed the only person she has ever shared a bed whiningly with was Emma. When Regina didn’t receive a response she looked over at her shoulder and noticed that Fenix looked a little scared Regina couldn’t help but frown a little.

“Would that be okay?” Regina asked Fenix couldn’t speak so she just nodded her head stiffly it’s not like she really can have a say in it or not, she wasn’t about to let her sister sleep on the couch and Fenix was not in the mood to sleep on a couch so she will suck it up and sleep beside Zelena. The rest of the night went pleasantly surprisingly and soon it was time for bed Regina undid the bandage and saw that Fenix’s eyes where a little burnt Regina ran her fingers over them lightly and Fenix froze Regina cleared her throat and wrapped them back up. Not a word was shared between them, Fenix was a little bit more relaxed ever since the call from Emma earlier but she was still uncomfortable around Regina and had to bit her tongue a few times to stop herself from snarking at the brunette.

The next morning came and Fenix put on a baggy shirt that covered her arse and made her way down stairs, she probably should of checked if it was okay to walk around without pants but she couldn’t really careless Fenix got no sleep last night she was to scared because she didn’t want to wake anyone up from her screaming. When she made her way downstairs she heard what seemed like an English accent

“Gina, do you need a Mac Book, they gave me a new one but my old one still works fine” The voice said _that must be Zelena, her voice_ Fenix thought _it sounded hot_ Fenix nearly fell down the bottom few steps and let out a squeak and then there was a loud thud

“What was that?” The English voice asked Fenix let out a groan she couldn’t move her back hurt a little.

“Uh Fenix was that you” Regina asked Fenix just grunted trying to catch her breathe

“What happened” Regina asked coming to where the bang came from

“My shirt fell on the floor” Fenix managed to say

“That sounded a lot louder than a shirt” Zelena said confused

“I was still wearing it” Fenix said finally her breath back and she could sit up she heard what assumed where Zelena and Regina and they didn’t seem that far away from her.

“You’re not wearing pants?” Regina said

“Nope, I hope that is okay, I found the dresser but I didn’t want to mess up the neatness of my clothes” Fenix said from the floor

“Let’s get you off the floor” Regina said and helped her up as she did Fenix arse was on display and she heard an inhale of breathe coming from someone but she wasn’t sure who and she couldn’t help but blush.

“So you can put on a shirt but not pants?” Regina said

“Well I struggle with my shirt but I can do it myself” Fenix muttered she didn’t want anyone to see her back and or her stomach the sisters look at each other confused before they helped Fenix towards the kitchen

“I am Fenix by the way” Fenix said she was still looking ahead as she wasn’t sure where Zelena well she hopped it was her

“Hi I am Zelena” the voice said ah it was Zelena

“So I guess we are sharing a room for a week” Zelena smirked Fenix at first blushed and then smirked

“So it seems” Fenix practically purred Regina rolled her eyes

“I sure hope you don’t kick” Fenix asked

“Don’t worry dear I am more of a cuddler anyway” Zelena smirked Fenix blushed

“Who said I would let you on the bed” Fenix asked

“Oh come on dear, I am sure not even you are that wicked” Zelena purred she sounded close Fenix froze her mouth slightly open and her breathing started to get heavy

“Back to your question no I don’t need a new laptop, but Fenix here does hers blew up in her face, which is why currently blind” Regina said not really wanting to see the two flirt, Emma did say they would probably get along but she wasn’t sure if she wanted them dating.

“What no, you don’t have to give it to me I can go buy one” Fenix said

“Don’t be silly” Zelena smiled

“I can help you set it up if you want” Zelena said Fenix sighed okay so both Mills where stubborn and didn’t take no for an answer.

“Fine” Fenix muttered

“Great” Zelena smiled

“First breakfast, and to change those bandages” Regina grabbing the bag of Fenix’s bandages

“They are a little damp” Regina frowned Fenix froze she forgot she was crying last night Fenix clenched her jaw and dropped her head she felt someone lift up her chin

“How can I change them if you hanging your head down” Regina said once she removed the bandage Fenix heard Zelena gasp

“Oh my” Zelena whispered she reached out and ran her fingers over her eyes

“They are burnt” Zelena said softly Fenix jerked backwards Regina quickly fixed up her bandage and started cooking

“Mummy” said a voice and Henry walked in

“Aunty Zelena” Henry squealed and ran towards his Aunt

“Hey you” Zelena grinned

“Hey Fenix” Henry said softly and it sounded close she turned her head towards the voice and she felt her nose bump with another one Fenix scrunched her nose up adorably which caused Zelena and Regina to chuckle Henry started to move her nose against hers and Fenix did it back without thinking

“Eskom kisses” Henry giggled once the pulled apart Fenix just blushed

“Is that was its called” Fenix said

“Have you never had one” Henry said gapping

“No…?” Fenix said confused

“Didn’t your mummy ever give you any” Henry asked and Fenix froze

“Uh…” Fenix didn’t know what to say

“No, none of the mummies I had gave me any” Fenix said

“You had more than one mummy” Henry asked

“Henry go wash up breakfast is almost ready” Regina said coming into to the convocation knowing Fenix didn’t want to talk about it by the way her body was stiff and her jaw was tight

“Thank-you” Fenix muttered Regina didn’t reply she didn’t need to. Breakfast was soon eaten, Henry was in the lounge-room watching a movie and Fenix was at the table with Zelena setting up her new computer.

“I can’t wait to start writing again” Fenix sighed

“You write?” Zelena said surprised

“Yeah I am currently working on my 2nd book, I usually listening to music while I write” Fenix said

“Oh what song” Zelena asked

“Wicked Always Wins, it is my favourite and I may know all the words off by heart” Fenix said blushing

“Ah yes that seems to be quiet popular” Zelena smirked and then it clicked this is Fenix as in Emma’s Fenix she looked down at the blonde’s wrist and saw two scars on her wrist.

“We are almost finished setting it up, what is the name of your book by the way I want to know if I have read it” Zelena asked

“It’s called, In the Night” Fenix replied

“Wait!, you are that Fenix” Zelena almost squealed her eyes wide she was trying hard not to fan girl

“Yeah..?” Fenix said slowly

“That is literally my favourite book I have read it over and over again!” Zelena squealed Regina heard the squealing and came in to see what was going on Zelena looked like it was her birthday and Fenix was blushing

“What’s with all the squealing” Regina asked

“Fenix” Zelena said

“Do I want to know why Fenix is making you squeal” Regina asked with a raised eyebrow

“Regina” Fenix said shocked and her cheeks were bright red Zelena turned her head to look at Fenix in amusement yeah okay that is where her mind went to first but she didn’t know Fenix’s would either Regina rolled her eyes

“Wasn’t thinking like that dear” Regina rolled her eyes

“I meant as in she wrote In the Night” Zelena said with wide eyes

“Oh yes your favourite book” Regina mused

“Oh shush you know you loved the book to, if I remember correctly you couldn’t put it down!” Zelena grin and Fenix smirked

“I can sign your books if you like?” Fenix shrug

“Yes!” Zelena screamed and ran from the table and was back with in seconds

“Z, I don’t think she meant now” Regina said and then Zelena remember

“Opps” Zelena blushed and Fenix chuckled

“I keep forgetting people sometimes fangirl about me” Fenix smiled

“Oh like you fangirl about The Wicked Witch?” Regina smirked

“I like her songs” Fenix said with a huff

“Do you know what she looks like?” Regina asked

“No, I don’t know a lot about her I haven’t even googled her, I just loved the songs but I didn’t want to be one of those creepy fans who saves photos and knows every detail about them. So I just know her name for singing is called The Wicked Witch” Fenix said

“Well what If I told you I know her?” Regina smirked

“You know, The Wicked Witch” Fenix said with a smile

“I do and she is really nice I think you would like her” Regina nodded Zelena rolled her eyes, she wanted to tell Fenix but she wanted to wait, she wanted Fenix to like her as Zelena not as the Wicked Witch she will tell her one day.

“What does she look like?” Fenix asked she was curious and did want to know but she always stopped herself

“She is stunning” Regina smirked it caused both Fenix and Zelena to roll her eyes

“Is my laptop ready yet?” Fenix asked changing the subject

“Sure is sugar” Zelena said

“Thank-you for helping” Fenix smiled

“Anytime” Zelena smiled.

“I’m so happy I can start typing again” Fenix sighed

“Dear, as Emma said I am sure you can wait three weeks” Regina frowned Fenix looked over to her

“Emma suggested, Emma suggests a lot of things to me but I don’t always listen dear” Fenix said and said dear with a mocking tone Regina narrowed her eyes

“Well no wonder your computer blew up in your face, if I remember correctly Emma said you needed a new laptop so it is your fault you are blind” Regina said Fenix let out a small growl

“No wonder you get called the Evil Queen” Fenix huffed

“You are the only one who calls me that” Regina says

“That’s what you think” Fenix muttered Regina glared at the blonde

“Who else calls me the Evil Queen” Regina asked

“Now that would be telling wouldn’t” Fenix said with a smile and stood up and was going towards her room, she still wasn’t wearing pants, Regina wanted to stick out her leg and trip her over but Emma, Zelena and Henry wouldn’t be too happy

“Were are you going?” Regina asked

“To my room” Fenix muttered                                                                                               

“Let me help you” Zelena said and started to help Fenix towards the room _I don’t need your help_ is what Fenix wanted to say but she couldn’t the words wouldn’t leave her mouth so she was stuck with Zelena helping her to the room.

“So” Zelena said as they walked

“So” Fenix muttered not really in the mood to talk but she didn’t want to be rude either

“What do you like to do in your spare time” Zelena said she wanted to get to know the blonde she seemed interesting and intriguing and well hot.

“Well I read, I walk and run, uhh I sometimes sing, write, and draw” Fenix said naming a few things

“Is there anything you can’t do?” Zelena laughed

“Be straight” Fenix said without thinking and then she froze

“Um” Fenix said blushing

“It’s okay I’m not straight either” Zelena said hoping to make the blonde feel more comfortable Fenix admitted a smile.

“So you and my sister don’t get along huh?” Zelena laughed not many people did

“Not really no” was all Fenix said

“No one really does, don’t take it to heart” Zelena smiled as she and Fenix said on the bed.

 “I don’t, don’t worry” Fenix said with a small smile

“What about you, what do you like doing in your spare time?” Fenix asked

“Well I love to sing, and go horse riding and long walks along the beach, I love spending time with my sister and nephew and I sometimes party but not too often thought alcohol doesn’t nothing for me really I also read” Zelena said smiling and Fenix wished this one she didn’t go blind, so she could see the smile that was so clearly on the woman’s face.

“I have never been horse riding” Fenix said quietly

“Oh I will have to take you one time, we can make a day trip of it, maybe even Regina and Henry can join us and we can go for a picnic” Zelena said smiling, Fenix didn’t want to bring Regina along but if it made Zelena happy that will be okay

“Of course it will be us at for the first few times so you get the jest of it” Zelena said nodding

“We can have a little lunch, we can go tomorrow if you like” Zelena grinned

“Of course” Fenix smiled Zelena’s happiness was intoxicating 

“Then we can go for ice-cream when we get back, you can eat ice-cream right?” Zelena asked making sure

“Of course I can” Fenix laughed. She really hated being blind at this point in time and she wished she could change that but she guessed if she wasn’t blind she wouldn’t be here in the first place.

“What do you look like” Fenix blurted and blushed

“Well from what I can tell you I have red hair, and bright blue eyes, but aren’t you a writer so why not feel instead” Zelena said as she reached for Fenix’s hand and reached it up to face. Fenix blushed but she lightly ran her hand over each and every inch of Zelena’s face and lastly ran her fingers over Zelena’s lips Zelena gasp lightly Fenix froze and retracted her hand

“Sorry” Fenix whispered

“Don’t be” Zelena whispered a word wasn’t spoken between the two

“So what time will we be going out tomorrow?” Fenix asked changing the subject

“We will leave at 9” Zelena grinned

“Sounds good” Fenix replied the two than talked and got to know each other better and they did Regina brought them up sandwiches for lunch and they talked some more and soon enough it was dinner time the two went down for dinner, and after their showers and bandage change they went and watched a movie with Henry before retreating back to the bedroom,

“Okay so there is one thing I must tell you before we go to sleep” Fenix whispered

“What’s that dear” Zelena said

“I sometimes have night terrors so I am sorry if I wake you” Fenix whispered

“If you do wake me and I able to hold you?” Zelena asked she didn’t want to step over any lines but she hoped she would help

“If you want to” Fenix said not really wanting to be held but she is glad Zelena had actually asked first and everything was fine at first nothing happened then at around 1 it started the tossing from side to side came first, then the tears and last but not least came the screams It woke everyone in the house Zelena’s heart broke she grabbed the blonde and held her tight as Regina came running in and saw the blonde crying and holding on to Zelena for dear life.

“What on earth?” Regina started

“She has night terrors” Zelena said as she slowly managed to calm the blonde women down once her breath went back to normal she wanted to let go, she probably should but she couldn’t not yet and so she didn’t she just held on tighter and that’s how Fenix woke the next morning still held tight in Zelena’s arms and for some weird reason Fenix felt safe it was a weird feeling but she couldn’t get used to it good things never last with her so she was going to keep Zelena at a distance or so she was going to try anyway but if it succeed was another thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own OUAT**

It has been a week and Regina and Fenix may have been at each other more now as much as Fenix tries to get along with the brunette she does or says something and then end up arguing so Zelena offered to take Fenix to hers for a little while to give the two a break. Fenix was more than happy to oblige, they got along great Fenix was soon falling head over heels in love with her and it was happening fast but Fenix didn’t want to do anything about it plus she wasn’t sure if Zelena even liked girls. It had been 2 week since Fenix had been there and one night Fenix was looking after Henry at Zelena’s. Zelena was meant to but she was going out on a date and asked Fenix and Fenix didn’t mind Zelena had already cooked dinner for them and Henry could always help her out when and if they wanted snacks. There was a knock at the door Fenix with the help of Henry opened the door,

“Hello?” Fenix said

“Oh hello, am I at the right house is there a Zelena Mills here” Said a female voice and Fenix tensed up

“She is yes” Fenix said stiffly

“Oh good, I thought I got the wrong door, is she still getting ready” The voice asked

“Yes she is, who are you if you don’t mind me asking?” Fenix asked

“Oh I am her date my name is Sarah” the girl smiled

“Are you blind or something?” the girl blurted out

“her laptop went boom in her face” Henry said holding on to Fenix’s hand and Fenix let out a small smile

“So how do you now Zelena?” The girl asked

“My best friend is dating her sister, you?” Fenix asked

“Oh I know her as The Wicked Witch” the girl said with a grin Fenix froze

“Wait what?” Fenix said gaping

“Didn’t you know she is the singer The Wicked Witch, are you sure you even know her” the girl retorted. Before Fenix could reply Zelena came out

“Oh hello” Zelena grinned

“Will you two be okay?” Zelena asked a little worried

“We will be fine” Fenix said stiffly Zelena frowned but made her way out

“If anything happens, call me okay?” Zelena said Fenix just nodded and closed the door after she left Henry looked up at Fenix

“Are you angry with the girl or Aunty z?” Henry asked Fenix looked down at Henry as he helped her to the lounge

“What makes you think I am angry” Fenix asked as she sat down and had Henry help her with the TV and the movies.

“Didn’t you know Aunty Z was the singer?” Henry asked

“Well no I didn’t, and I am a bit embarrassed I was talking about her in front of her” Fenix frowned she might have to call Emma later when Henry is asleep. They watched a few movies well Henry did Fenix couldn’t really, and she was too distracted to pay attention.

“Alright kid bedtime” Fenix said standing up and helping the kid to his bed room,  

“Night Fenix” Henry yawned as he fell asleep

“Night kid” Fenix whispered, she walked into the lounge-room and called Emma

**“Hello Emma speaking”**

“Emma it’s me”

**“Oh dah, Fenix how are you?” Emma asked**

”I don’t know” Fenix frowned which always caused Emma to frown

**“What do you mean you don’t know, is everything alright Regina told me you went to stay with Zelena for a little while did something happen?” Emma asked**

“Apart from the fact I just found out she is into girls and is going on a date and that she is also the singer The Wicked Witch, why didn’t you tell me why didn’t anyone tell me” Fenix said hurt she thought she could trust these people well at least Zelena and Emma

**“We didn’t want to make you uncomfortable” Emma said**

”Well I have been listening to her song around the house and no one has told me” Fenix whined and threw her head back,

**“Do you like her?” Emma asked carefully**

“Of course she is a good friend” Fenix said she knew Emma didn’t mean it like that but she didn’t clarify did

 **“I didn’t mean it like that I mean are you falling in love with her?” Emma asked** Fenix went silent and Emma knew what that meant. Fenix heard the door open and a two set of giggles so did Emma,

“Fenix what are you still doing up?” Zelena asked

“I couldn’t sleep, and I was talking to Emma but I’m getting a bit tired now so I think I will head to bed” Fenix said her voice slightly tense

“Don’t you need me to do you bandages first?” Zelena said remembering she didn’t do them before she left Fenix froze but nodded her head Zelena quickly did it and Fenix heard the gasp from Zelena’s date. Fenix got up and went to her room and clenched her jaw trying not to cry. This is why she didn’t do feelings.

“Look Emma I am going to go” Fenix muttered when she got to her room

 **“Will you be okay?” Emma asked** she knew the answer but she still had to asked

”I will be fine” Fenix muttered before hanging out, she laid in her bed that night wide awake not only because she couldn’t sleep but Zelena and her date weren’t exactly quiet Fenix heard someone come in so she pretended to be asleep

“Fenix you awake” Whispered a little voice and Fenix realised it was Henry they were that loud they woke him up

“Yeah kid, what are you doing awake, was it you Aunty Z?” Fenix asked

“No I had a nightmare and i know not to disturb Aunty Z when I hear those noises” Henry said he maybe young but he is smart

“Well won’t do you sleep with me tonight and we can have a sleep over?” Fenix suggested she moved over so Henry could climb up he curled into her and feel fast asleep. Fenix to fell fast asleep she forgot how easy it was to fall asleep with someone beside her, in the morning Fenix felt a weight against her and she freaked out for a few seconds before remembers what happened last night. A few minutes later her door banged open and 3 voices where to be heard

“Oh thank god!” Regina sighed

“What’s wrong” Fenix asked with her morning voice Zelena had to stop the moan from her lips, she only went on the date with Sarah hoping it would help get over her feelings with Fenix if anything it made her realise just how much she actually liked and was falling in love with the blonde.

“Zelena couldn’t find Henry, so before she actually looked she called me and I came over here in a panic, she should off came in here first” Regina said with a glare at her sister

“He had a nightmare so he came and asked if he could sleep with me” Fenix said yawning and sitting up shifting Henry slightly.

“Why didn’t he come to me?” Zelena frowned

“Well he didn’t want to disturb you, you were quiet occupied” Fenix snapped Zelena froze why was Fenix angry with her was it because she went on the date? Could Fenix actually like her back? Regina looked between the two with narrowed eyes

“What’s wrong” Regina asked Fenix

“Nothing” Fenix said getting up and nearly falling over she let out a growl

“I hope I can start seeing again I hate being blind” Fenix huffed Regina walked over and helped untangle the blonde Fenix let out a sigh and leant against Reinga for a few seconds she just needs some sort of comfort Regina froze but let it again. Fenix had to clench her jaw to stop herself from crying she squeezed her eyes shut to stop the tears and it worked well sort of.

“You’re crying what happened” Regina said worried Emma said she never cried so if she does something is really wrong, Fenix went to wipe her face but couldn’t

“Nothing I’m fine” Fenix said clearing her throat and walked towards the bathroom. She walked past the two women tensely and Zelena could see it.

“Okay so what happened I thought everything was going okay?” Regina asked

“I don’t know she was acting weird when I come out to leave for my date last night” Zelena frowned

“Could she be jealous?” Sarah asked and they heard a bark of laughter

“Me jealous of what? You oh honey no, why on earth would I be jealous of you?” Fenix laughed no one has really seen this side of Fenix so they were a bit surprised

“Uh I don’t know” Sarah said sarcastically and Fenix knew what that meant _I have Zelena and you don’t_

“I doubt anyone would ever be jealous of you honey, but that was a cute thought” Fenix said sarcastically

“Then why are you acting like this, it only started after I told you…” Sarah started and in sunk in

“Oh” Sarah said and looked at everyone in the room

“What?” Regina asked

“Fenix didn’t know that Zelena is The Wicked Witch singer” Sarah shrugged and everyone looked Fenix who you could see was fuming you didn’t need to see her eyes to see that she was angry.

“You told her?” Zelena said

“Well yes I thought she knew” Sarah said

“No she didn’t” Zelena sighed

“So you weren’t going to tell me?” Fenix said

“What no we were going to tell you, I just wanted you to know me as me not as some famous singer” Zelena said desperately Sarah wasn’t happy with the way Zelena was sounding she looked between the two when it hit her

“Oh my god” Sarah said with her mouth open

“What?” Fenix snapped

“You like each other” Sarah said

“We are friends so of course do” Fenix huffed

“I didn’t mean like that I mean like you like, like each other” Sarah said Regina looked between the two she did notice that they got along really well and quiet fast and Emma did say Fenix might end up catching feelings for her

“I have no idea what you are talking about” Fenix muttered

“You and Zelena are falling in love with each other, how much more detail do I need to go in” Sarah said Fenix didn’t say anything she refused to say anything and or look at anyone. Zelena was about to but didn’t because someone interrupted and Zelena honestly didn’t know if she was glad or upset that it happened

“Mummy! What are you doing here?” Henry squealed and gave his mother a hug

“Aunty Z, couldn’t find you in your bed so she got scared and didn’t think to come in here and look and got mummy worried for no reason” Regina said giving her son a look who was awake the whole time the convo went on between the adults. At that moment Fenix stomach decided it would grumble and Henry’s responded

“Well it looks like we should get you two some breakfast, when is your appointment again Fenix?” Regina asked

“What is today?” Fenix asked

“The 16th of August” Regina replied

“Okay its tomorrow at 2” Fenix said as she walked towards the dinning-room Regina nodded

“Okay I will come around 12 and pick you up?” Regina said

“Or I could just come back to yours” Fenix said with a shrug and hurt flashed across Zelena’s face.

“Well you could but Z, would be all alone and we would probably fight” Regina laughed Fenix sighed but nodded her head

“Yeah I guess you are right with that” Fenix said with a small smile. She just hopped tomorrow she could take these bandages off. The day went by fast it was awkward slightly because Sarah hung around but left at 6 as did Regina and Henry leaving only Fenix and Zelena alone, the house was quiet it was a very uncomfortable silence.

“I’m sorry for not tell you?” Zelena eventually said during dinner Fenix sighed

“It’s fine” Fenix said simply could she ever trust Zelena again, more than likely yeah it has only been what a month and a half nearly 2 months and they have gotten on quiet well.

“Well it’s not, not really I knew who you are and you probably think I only want to be friends with you because you are my favourite author or that I am falling in love with you because of that reason” Zelena said both women froze did Zelena really just admit… Fenix bit her lip and Zelena held her breath she couldn’t believe she just said that

“I know you weren’t just friends with me just because I am your favourite author” Fenix whispered Zelena let out a breath

“I…” Fenix started but she didn’t know what to say so she frowned

“It still isn’t really fair either, I mean I knew who you were but you didn’t know who I was, I wanted to tell you I really did but I was so scared that you would just want to be around me because you love my music” Zelena said in a rush and she noticed Fenix flinch _okay wrong choice of words_

“Not that you would do that I don’t see you doing that, not at all but I have had so many girls and or guys want to date me or want to sleep with me because I am famous” Zelena said biting her lip

“I honestly felt that was the reason with Sarah as well, I mean It’s so hard to find anyone these days who wants to be with you for who you are not as some famous person, they don’t even really know me and they think they do because they read it online” Zelena started ranting Fenix just sat their quietly letting her rant.

“And it hurts because I want to find someone one day who would love me as Zelena not as The Wicked Witch” Zelena sighed

“I do” Fenix whispered she didn’t know why she said it but it slipped out Zelena looked at the blonde who blushed and looked down.

“I…rea…. Really?” Zelena said her voice slightly breaking has she really found the one person that could love her as Zelena Fenix looked up even though she couldn’t see which was really a pain in the arse to be honest but nodded her head

“I don’t even know what you even look like” Fenix admitted

“True, what happens if once you get your sight back you don’t find me pretty?” Zelena asked worried

“Zelena I have already fallen in love with you while I am temporality blind, and I didn’t even know your biggest secret” Fenix said

“True” Zelena muttered

“I don’t care what you look like, because it is your personality I have fallen in love with and who you are as a person, looks don’t matter to me” Fenix said Zelena could of sworn she had fallen even more in love with Fenix right then and there.

“I… thank you” Zelena whispered Fenix smiled and nodded her head.

“And I am sorry” Zelena added Fenix looked slightly confused

“Sorry about not telling you who I was and sorry about Sarah” Zelena said

“You don’t need to be sorry about that I would off done the same” Fenix admitted

“What, date someone because you are too scared about your own feelings towards someone else” Zelena said

“Well I meant more off not telling anyone who I really am” Fenix said with a slight chuckle it caused Zelena to blush

“Oh right” Zelena chuckled awkwardly.

“So?” Zelena said when they finished dinner

“So?” Fenix repeated back with an amused smiled Zelena pouted at Fenix

“Can I come with you tomorrow to your appointment I understand if you don’t want me to” Zelena said

“Sure” Fenix smiled

“Okay, cool did you still want Regina to take you or me to?” Zelena asked

“You can if you are up for it” Fenix nodded Zelena grinned and text Regina the new plan. They both sat on the lounge closer to each other than normal but still stayed their distances if they wanted to do this they were going to do it right, and take things slow. The day came and they were sitting patiently at the Doctors waiting to be called.

”Fenix” said the nurse they both stood up

“Dr Whale will see you now” The nurse smiled as she showed the two women the room Fenix said down and Dr Whale came in.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own OUAT WARNING! There will be mentions of rape and slight torture**

“Hello, Fenix, nice to see you again” Dr Whale smiled

“Wish I could say the same” Fenix muttered Dr Whale chuckled a little

“How has the eyes been going?” Dr Whale asked

“Well I have kept the bandages on and changed them and done all that so yeah” Fenix shrugged

“Okay that’s good any eye pain at all?” Dr Whale asked

“They stung a little when my eyes watered” Fenix said she wasn’t about to say cry because she doesn’t cry.

“Okay that would be normal, now lets’ take a look, I want you to open your eyes slowly and carefully and when they are open take a few slow blinks” Dr Whale said as he took off the bandages, and the eye patches and that is what Fenix did, she blinked slowly everything was still slightly blurry but her vision came back and the first thing she saw was Zelena and Fenix couldn’t help but gasp, She was more beautiful then she could imagine her eyes where breathtaking.

“I guess that means you can see?” Dr Whale smiled at Fenix reaction to seeing the red head

“Everything is slightly blurry but I can see, and the still hurt a little when I blink” Fenix admitted

“They will hurt a bit, over the next few days as they will be trying to adjust you will need to wear sunglasses a lot over the next few days as you will be sensitive to light” Dr Whale nodded Fenix nodded her head,

“You will need to take eye drops, they will sting but it will help and you will need to put on some burn cream as well, just make sure it doesn’t get in your eye” Dr Whale added

“If your eyes are still sore in two weeks do come back, and if you start losing vision again, come back admittedly” Dr Whale said in a serious tone Fenix just nodded,

“Okay well I think that is it, oh don’t watch too much TV or start writing again just yet, I want you to wait a few more weeks before you start doing things like that again” Dr Whale added Fenix frowned but nodded

“Thank you Dr” Fenix said and walked out Zelena handed Fenix a pair of sunnies and they made their way to the car.

“So Regina just invited us to Lunch, Emma is back in town, we are getting ice-cream after are you up for it?” Zelena asked Fenix smiled and nodded

“You look beautiful by the way” Fenix whispered looking at the red head, she knew she would never tire looking at her.

“As do you” Zelena smiled she finally got to look at her eyes and they held so much love when she looked at her and she felt the world stop and that was a good thing.  When they got to the restaurant and was shown to their table Fenix gaped, _she that is what Henry looks like, he looks so much like Regina he is so cute_ Fenix smiled as she sat down but kept the sunnies on.

“So how did everything go?” Emma asked

“Well I can sort of see again, everything is still slightly blurry and they sting a little when I blink but he said that was normal” Fenix smiled Emma got up and hugged her friend

“He also said I have to wear sun glasses for a while since my eyes will be sensitive to the light” Fenix said as she tapped the sunnies

“That is awesome” Emma grinned

“So what was the first thing you saw?” Emma asked Fenix looked over at Zelena

“Zelena’s eyes” Fenix whispered and in the moment everyone at the table could feel the love radiating off them both Zelena wanted to do nothing but kiss Fenix right then and there but she stopped herself.

“Well that is good at least it wasn’t Dr Whale” Emma winked and caused everyone to laugh Lunch was a quiet affair soft conversation went around and every now and then Fenix and or Zelena’s hands would bump each other under the table or their feet or legs did. After lunch came ice-cream much to Henry’s delight. As the ate Fenix got a little bit of Ice-cream on the corner of her lip which Zelena cleaned up… with her lips everyone froze looked at the pair both women where blushing and looked away from each other Fenix licked her lips, she could taste what she would think to be chocolate mint ice-cream and it taste even better off, of Zelena’s lips.

“Did that just…” Emma said gapping last time she talked to Fenix or even heard what happened Zelena had a one night stand with some chick and now they were sort of acting like a couple, Regina and Emma noticed the bumps of hands, feet, and legs the two gave each other or the quick glances when the other wasn’t looking. Emma could see where this was leading and she just hoping it would end in a happy ending she didn’t want either women hurt.

“What was that?” Regina asked, really she would be okay with them dating she still isn’t 100% friends with Fenix but if she made her sister happy then she would let the blonde date her sister but yesterday everything seemed like it was falling apart she had no idea what was happing.

“What was what?” Zelena shrugged Fenix coughed awkwardly and continued eating her ice-cream

“Is there something going on between you two we don’t know about, because only yesterday did thing seem to be falling apart between you two” Regina said she was really confused

“We talked” Fenix said with a shrug as if it was no big deal, the two still had a long way to go before they could start dating, well maybe anyway

“And all of a sudden you are dating?” Regina said

“We aren’t dating, not yet anyway, we just talked about our feelings and Z apologised for not telling me who she really is and that she is sorry she slept and dated Sarah to try and get over her feelings for me” Fenix shrugged Regina and Emma looked between the two women. Regina squinted her eyes

“So are you two going to start dating or” Regina asked Fenix just wanted to eat her ice-cream in piece

“Maybe, I don’t know we haven’t really talked about that yet” Fenix said eating the last bit of her cone

“Wait so you had admit you are in love or like each other but you haven’t decided if you want to date yet?” Emma said Fenix had to stop herself from banging her head on the table

“Yes, we admitted that we love each other, but I fucked up” Zelena shrugged

“Zelena” Regina hissed and everyone looked at Henry who was too busy eating his ice-cream well more wearing it then paying attention to them. Zelena rolled her eyes

“We haven’t decided what we are going to do between us yet we will work it out later is that okay or do you need to ask another 20 questions” Zelena snapped

“Well technically that was only 5 questions” Emma said and both Zelena and Fenix glared at her. Emma put her hands up in defence.

It has been a few weeks now since that convocation over the ice-cream Fenix is back at hers now she went back to hers a few days after Zelena wanted to make sure she was okay, her and Regina still visited a lot because they did want to make sure she was doing okay and of course Henry want to hang out with his new best friend now that she could see. She has started her writing up again and its going well she has done a few chapters she had to have a little break after she stayed up all night one time to complete a chapter or 2 she won’t do that again anytime soon. Fenix wanted to go to a concert and luckily enough Zelena’s was coming up close so she got herself a ticket and was ready to go she was even luckily enough to get a backstage pass, Zelena had no clue Fenix was coming as it was a surprise for her, Fenix kept hidden during the concert and she was all smiles when she went back stage as she was the first Zelena was really happy and surprised but that changed when the other fans coming in and when they saw Fenix they all squealed and ran to her instead and at first Fenix was surprised and well she started signing things because she didn’t want to be rude Zelena was not happy and she was hurt how could Fenix do this to her. Fenix was the last to get her signature and Zelena refused to speak to her,

“Why are you ignoring me what did I do?” Fenix asked

“What did you do, Fenix you took all me fans” Zelena yelled Fenix blinked and looked at her confused

“I took you fans?, if I recall they still talked to you got photos and a signature” Fenix snapped _how could she do this_ Fenix thought to herself

“Well they came to you first” Zelena hissed Fenix eyes went wide

“Your jealous” Fenix scoffed and Zelena growled and glared at Fenix

“How dare you” Zelena snarled before Fenix could reply her world went dark and she start panicking she couldn’t have gone blind again

“Zelena!” Fenix screamed out in panic but it just echoed

“I-I-I-I can’t see” Fenix sobbed why wasn’t Zelena replying was she still that angry at her she didn’t mean it soon everything went quiet. A few hours later Fenix’s eyes fluttered open and she looked around and she sighed in relief _Okay I was blind again thank god_ she looked around and noticed that Zelena was awake staring at her well more like glaring really

“This is your fault” Zelena growled

“Mine, how, how is this my fault” Fenix said hurt why, why was Zelena blaming her Fenix didn’t look at Zelena she couldn’t. The two women didn’t know how long it had been they haven’t eaten there were bottles of water in the room they were in and a toilet but nothing else. The two refused to talk to each both still hurt over what the other had said.

“Well, well, well, look what we have here” a voice purred they both looked towards the rusted door.

“Who are you?” Fenix squinted her eyes to adjust to the light

“Does it matter who I am” the voice looked at her he didn’t look familiar at all

“Well I would like to know who kidnapped me and why” Fenix muttered the voice tisked and walked towards the blonde he held out a knife and pressed it under her chin

“Hasn’t you mother ever told you not to talk back” the voice said and removed the knife before back handing her hard and putting the knife but in its place under her chin Fenix had to blink a few times

“Now what to do with the both of you” The voice smirked

“Don’t hurt her, if you want to hurt anyone hurt me please just leave her alone” Fenix whispered to the voice whose eyes lit up in glee

“Oh that I can do my dear” the voice purred as he dragged up her standing Fenix took on last look at Zelena before the left the room. Fenix had to squeeze her eyes shut as the man moved above her rocking against her.

“Open your eyes” the voice hissed as she felt her cheek get hit and Fenix opened her eyes and looked into the soulless eyes of her kidnapper who was smiling almost evilly at her. Once he was finished he tied her up and grabbed a sharp knife and dug it into her back creating long lines Fenix had to clench her jaw from screaming out in pain, but that didn’t last long the guy grabbed a whipped and repeatedly whipped Fenix over and over on the places he had cut, her voice was going hoarse from screaming she had tears running down her face she wasn’t sure how much she could take. This went on for a few days and Fenix knew there would be marks on her back permanently. Every time he finished with her he would through her back in the room with Zelena she refused to look at the red head in the eye she couldn’t bear it on the last day the guy came in with a gun and was about to shoot Zelena when Fenix jumped in front they heard the bullet and Fenix was waiting for the impact but it never came she opened her eyes and there stood the police Fenix collapsed forwards onto her arms and let out a sob. She was taken to the hospital to have her cuts checked out the Doctor could do anything to fix them. They had to stay in the hospital a few days before returning they shared a room and Fenix would always end up in Zelena’s bed that is where the nurses and the Doctor found her every night and morning they gave up trying to transfer her back to her bed. On the plan ride home the sat next to each other they still hadn’t spoken a word over what happened and it was like that for a few months Fenix would wake up in the middle of the night screaming from her nightmares from what happened and either Regina, Zelena or Emma would sooth her back to sleep. Regina and Emma have tried asking what happed but they didn’t say a thing how could they. It had changed their life forever.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own OUAT**

It has now been 6 months since the accident Fenix had written two books since her accident one about her past life and the 2nd book to her series. Zelena had created a few more songs but neither had talked to each other how could they, yes it brought them closer and made them realise how much the love each other but what happens if they did get together and this happened again it would break them, they had to talk to someone so Zelena did. Zelena told Regina her side of the story of what happened and how she could hear Fenix scream in pain every day but they never hurt her and she didn’t know why. When they tried to get Fenix to speak she would shut down and or leave the room, she had spoken since the accident she didn’t trust herself not to break down and cry. She wanted to tell Zelena how much she loved her and wanted to be with her but she knew they couldn’t, they could never be together and that hurt more than anything. Henry was spending time with his Grandparents so Emma, Fenix, Zelena and Regina were all hanging out at Regina’s Fenix let out a sigh

“Please talk to us or me” Emma begged Fenix looked up at her best friend who she has trusted her whole life with and teared up

“Em I can’t” Fenix sobbed her voice breaking and tears welling up in her eyes

“But you can’t keep holding it in you need to tell someone and if you won’t tell us we will have to take you to a therapist” Emma said softly

“NO!” Fenix screamed with wide eyes

“Then talk to us please” Emma begged

“There isn’t anything to tell” Fenix snapped

“Well there must be you hardly ever sleep and if you do you wake up screaming what happened that was so bad!” Emma yelled frustrated this wasn’t how she wanted to handle this but she had no choice

“He raped me okay, and he cut my back and then whipped me over the cuts and that happened everyday okay are you happy!” Fenix screamed tears running down her face she got up and ran to the room she was staying in she had her back against the door and slide down she brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them buried her head and cried. This was the first time she had cried over what happened. She heard a soft knock

“Fenix” said a thick English accent

“Go away” Fenix muttered

“Please let me in” Zelena whispered she placed her head against the door

“Why” Fenix growled

“Because I was there two” Zelena said Fenix sighed and opened the door and let her in

“I’m sorry” Zelena whispered

“I’m not” Fenix muttered

“I told them not to hurt you” Fenix whispered

“What” Zelena said shocked

“I told them not to hurt, I could bear the thought of them hurting you so I took all the pain” Fenix said looking up

“Oh Fenix” Zelena cried and pulled the blonde into a kiss Fenix froze at first but responded right away the kiss was heated and passionate they jumped apart when they heard the door open Regina and Emma looked between the two

“Did we interrupt something?” Regina asked with a raised eyebrow Zelena and Fenix didn’t say anything they just wiped away there tears and went back downstairs and nothing was said. Fenix knew they should talk about the kiss, which another one happened a week later, and then again a few days after that. By the 4th kiss they shared with in the two weeks Fenix sighed and leant her forehead against Zelena’s

“We should really talk about what is happening here” Fenix whispered

“I know” Zelena whispered back

“So?” Fenix said looking into her eyes

“I love you” was all Zelena said

“I know, you already told me” Fenix said

“I-I-I love you to” Fenix added

“I know, you already told me” Zelena smirked Fenix couldn’t help but chuckle

“I don’t know, what do you want to happen?” Zelena asked

“I don’t know, I just want you” Fenix said with a cock of her head Zelena couldn’t stop the small smile that graced her lips

“I just want you to” Zelena said

“So what does that mean?” Fenix asked

“What do you want it to mean?” Zelena asked Fenix huffed and it caused Zelena to laugh

“I am kidding, calm down, Fenix Jane Quinn, will you be my girlfriend” Zelena smiled Fenix eyes lit up

“I would love to” Fenix replied

“Good” Zelena muttered as she brought Fenix into yet another kiss and they didn’t stop when Regina and Emma walked into the room.

“Well okay” Emma said blinking a few times only then did pull apart

“So” Emma said clapping her hands together

“So?” Fenix repeated

“How long has this been going on?” Emma asked pointing between the two

“Technically?” Fenix asked

“What’s that meant to mean?” Regina asked the girls laughed Emma smiled it has been a while since she has heard Fenix laughed

“Well we only just officially started dating, but we have shared a few kisses here and there” Fenix shrugged

“Well, okay” Emma said she really didn’t know what else to say

“I know you probably don’t want me to date you sister Regina” Fenix started but stopped when Regina held her hand up

“Look I know we don’t see eye to eye, but maybe one day we will be able to and if you make my sister happy then I won’t or can’t not let her not see you, especially if she is in love with you” Regina said Fenix went to say something but closed her mouth with the look Regina gave her

“Thank-you” Fenix whispered

“You’re Welcome” Regina smiled… Maybe they could be good friends.

 

 


End file.
